


If You Love Me, Late Me Go

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm so sorry, Joke Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[9:31:03 PM] professor slutborn: what if i wrote a fic centered around my au karkat, late me go!kat<br/>[9:31:16 PM] Bee Furry: pls</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Love Me, Late Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for what you are about to read please don't be offended by this it's an inside joke between my friend chloe and me he wrote it i'm just posting it

If You Love Me, Late Me Go

A/N RHANK U HALRYE SAN FOR TEH INSPIRATION XDDD LOVE U MAN))

Kakrat was aseep in hi hive 1 faithful day, when,................. sOlluc apeared!!!!!! H esiad, kakrat” your coming with me!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“what do u want he says, very terrificied

“Youre…………………………….. dick” say Soolux

“oh nOes xDDD!!!!!! rape xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDcDXDXDXxxD” sia dkarkat!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Please dont make rape jokes that makes me very uncomfrotably” says Sulluc

“oH, im bery soory,”” syas karkrat seriosuly

“itS okqy desu” said sollux with teardorsp glistening in his red and bule eys

“So abot the d/  
“ says katkat uncrerermoniusl

“I certainly to want yoru dinglehoppe karkar” solluz syaid smothly

“i kno u do you dirt boy” kakat ejaculatws

“mMMmm” clal me dat some mORE KATKAer” suad siullox

“IIoOHoh karkae siad

“Oh Yes hAha” eylls sollux as he geg BONRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“KARAKT SYAS WOW SOLLUC UR WANG IS SUPER ULTRA AKWAII SUGOINESS DEUS”

“arigatou katkat chan” sollux sya blushi

“You look jut liek gererd wey that oen time when frkan humepd his head .lol” says karkat!

“wow kARKIT WHat on onner ot be compare to GERALD SAN”

“now ome back to my hivep” eh say  
“NOOOOOOOOO SOLLIC PELAS KATKAR SAU”

“it must be happen

“PleAse”!!!!!!!” Kakrat sa

“No.{“ said Sollux, as, he grabbed kartkart by the arm

“LATE ME GO” YELLED AKRKARKAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“NI”

“KAERKAR PULLED KATKATS ARM FROM SILLIX GRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!P

HOL SHIT” SIAD DIPDIP

“WO” S8IAD KARKAT NOT RREALIZING HE HAD DA SRENGTH”

“LATE ME………” kaekat said……………

“GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

KARTKAT SWUNG SOLUX AROUND THE ROOM NAD SOLLUX DEAD

TE END

pleaSE GI VE GOOSD REVIE

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so rry


End file.
